The feasibility of using 3-OH Cl2:O as a marker for gonococcal infections is being investigated. Sensitive gas-liquid chromatography techniques for detecting this fatty acid in biological fluids are being developed. The sensitivity and specificity of the procedure for the diagnosis of gonorrhea is being determined. Tampon techniques for specimen collection are also being explored.